


Three Years - Leather

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Candaulism, Community: daily_deviant, D/s, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy - character, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingering, Hermione Granger - character, Married Couple, Orgasm Denial, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Prostitution, Threesome, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gives Hermione a special present for their third anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years - Leather

Pansy took the envelope from the reception witch and went upstairs to her rooms. As she entered, the oil lamps lit, filling the chamber with a golden glow. She shrugged out of her cloak and hung it in the wardrobe, turned on the wireless to soft instrumental music, and curled into the wingback chair to open the envelope and read her assignment. She raised her brows as she read the description of the couple she would be meeting that evening. Working with a pair was nothing unusual to her, nor was taking on a married couple. It was the pair itself that had her intrigued. Draco and Hermione. She tapped the stiff parchment against her lips and smiled to herself. Draco's proclivities she knew well enough, even if he'd stopped visiting her after he'd married. Pansy closed her eyes and thought. Three years, almost to the day, if she remembered correctly. He'd married Hermione three years ago.

Her eyes snapped open and she laughed, the sound rolling through the room. "Oh, darling," she said to the parchment as she stroked the tip of one finger over Draco's signature. "Clever of you." She knew what role he'd take when he arrived, and she knew what role Hermione would take. The only question was what position she was expected to play. Pansy set the parchment aside and rose to go into the bedroom. She went to the mahogany armoire that stood between the tall mullioned windows and flung the doors open. Often, she had to gamble on what her clients would prefer to see her wearing, if they hadn't left instructions when they made their appointments. This one was simple. Draco always liked to see the same thing.

After a long and thorough shower that left every inch of her pale skin warm and pink from a dedicated scrubbing, Pansy plaited her waist-length hair into a loose braid. She rolled sheer black stockings up her legs and fastened the lace tops to her thighs with gentle Sticking charms. A black skirt, pleated all around, barely covered her arse and the trimmed curls between her thighs. A quick spell tightened her leather corset until her waist nipped in like a wasp's. Pansy examined herself in the mirror. Other than the red stiletto-heeled boots waiting by the foot of the bed, she had everything that Draco liked, and those he'd insist on putting on her. She smiled at her reflection and plucked her nipples into points as a soft bell chimed in the air.

She went into the outer room, hips swaying. Draco sat in the wingback chair, legs extended and ankles crossed. Hermione, fully naked, knelt beside his feet, with a satin cord looped around her throat. Pansy licked her lips and went to Draco. She sat on his lap and slipped her arm around his neck. Draco handed the end of the satin lead to her and stroked her breasts with one finger. "It's our anniversary," he said, raising a brow and nodding at Hermione. "This is her present."

Pansy made a quiet sound of acknowledgement and tipped to kiss him. Draco settled his hand on her thigh, toying with the lace band of her stocking. His kiss was so familiar that it made Pansy's head spin. Firm and demanding, he slid his tongue across hers with the taste of brandy and smoke. His fingers tightened on her leg, then he pushed beneath her skirt and pressed his palm to the folds of her cunt. Pansy spread her legs for him, whimpering against his lips as he eased one finger into her. Pansy gripped his shirt to keep her balance when he broke their kiss. "Hermione," he said, his eyes locked on Pansy's. "Stand and display."

Pansy nestled in against Draco's chest to watch as Hermione got to her feet. Hermione turned to face them, eyes lowered, face and chest pink with a light blush. Her small breasts quivered as she drew her hands up her body to cup them in her palms. She thumbed her brown nipples, then slid her hands down her stomach. She canted her hips forward and spread her legs, her fingers slipping between her thighs to pull her cunt open and expose the pink flesh. Turning, she widened her stance further and bent from the waist. Both hands gripped her buttocks and tugged the curves apart. A slim leather thong protruded from the tight bud of her anus, and Pansy raised her brows in surprise. She glanced at Draco, who smiled deep, thin lines bracketing his mouth. "Beads," he said in explanation as he slipped a second finger into her cunt, and Pansy bit her lip against a quiet moan. He'd been fond of those when they'd been together, and she envied Hermione for getting to experience them at his hands now.

Draco pushed his thumb against her clit and Pansy yelped, her head falling back against his shoulder. Her thighs tensed and shook as he fucked her with his hand, thumb dancing spirals around her clit. She struggled for breath against the clinch of her corset. "Hermione," Draco said, and Pansy silently damned him for the steadiness of his voice. "Turn around."

Pansy watched from under her lashes as Hermione straightened up and turned. She stood with her hands loose at her sides, her head up. Lips pressed tight together, she watched Draco's fingers slipping deep into Pansy's cunt. He pushed in until his knuckles ground against her labia, until the tips of his fingers found the spongy tissue on her upper wall. He pressed on it, hard, one, two, three, and Pansy bucked on his hand. She yelped once and her legs slammed close, trapping his hand between her thighs as she came. Draco chuckled against her ear and held her through the last spasms, then pulled free of her body as her thighs relaxed.

When Pansy was able to focus again, she stretched and tugged at the lead, wrapping the end of it around her fist again and again until Hermione was forced to take a few steps closer. Pansy kept pulling until Hermione stood between Draco's knees. Pansy reached up and tweaked Hermione's nipples, gripping one and pinching it. Hermione sucked in air and arched her back, her hands latching onto her own thighs and digging in to dimple the flesh. Pansy smiled and licked her lips. "Does she answer to me tonight?" she asked Draco, turning her head to bat her lashes at him.

He snickered and gave a light slap to her thigh. "She answers to both of us," he said.

Pansy clapped her hands with a merry giggle. There was the answer to what role she could take, and it pleased her. Serving Draco was always a glorious time, but when she had a woman, she wanted to be in charge. It had been a long time since she and Draco both dominated the same woman. "Hermione. Go into the next room. There's a carpet in front of the fireplace. Kneel on it, and put your nose on the fringe. Hands behind your back and keep your legs _spread_."

Hermione shuddered, the blush on her chest deepening. "Yes, my lady," she said, her voice soft.

Pansy wriggled on Draco's lap with pleasure. "Oh, I like that, darling," she told him. "You've trained her well." He laughed under his breath as she stood and released the lead so that Hermione could obey her orders. Pansy took Draco's hand and followed Hermione into the bedroom. She and Draco went to the bed as Hermione took up position on the carpet. Pansy sat on the foot of the bed and raised one foot, pointing her toes at Draco's stomach. "Boots?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows.

Draco raised his brows and glanced at the floor. "Later." He grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs up. He put her feet over his shoulders and rubbed his hands down her calves.

Pansy flipped her short skirt up to keep her cunt exposed, then settled her hands beneath her head and lay back to enjoy the gentle massage Draco was giving her legs. "What are we going to do with your wife? You didn't give many details when you made the appointment. Just that you wanted me, really. By the way, very pleased to have you again." She blinked and lifted her head. "I _do_ get to have you again, don't I? Do I get to fuck you while she watches?"

A soft whimper came from the direction of the fireplace, and Pansy glanced over to see Hermione's arse wriggle. She hid a smile and returned her attention to Draco. "Or do I get to fuck her while you watch? How are we going to organize this? I'm up for anything."

"You always were." Draco waggled his brows at her. He leaned over her, pushing her legs down with his shoulders. Pansy twined her arms around his neck as he dipped his head to suck on her nipples. He circled each with the point of his tongue and blew a cool stream of air across them. Pansy arched her back as they tightened and sent a pulse of heat through her blood. Draco kissed her sternum and straightened up, letting her legs fall.

Pansy sat up and patted the edge of the bed beside her. Draco sat, one arm around her waist. Pansy unfastened his trousers and slipped her fingers into the opening. The coarse hairs around his cock tickled her palm and she smiled at him. "Still don't wear pants? I always did like that about you. Quick access. Came in handy on prefect patrols." She eased his cock out of his trousers and wrapped her hand around it, stroking slow as she looked at Hermione crouched by the fireplace. Hermione had hardly moved since taking position, had only made that one quiet whimper and little wriggle, but between her wide-spread thighs, her cunt was open and shining.

"Oh, one thing," Draco said, his voice showing just a hint of strain. "She hasn't come in a month. Might not let her tonight, either."

At that, Hermione gave a quiet groan and her cunt pulsed, the convulsive movement visible from across the room. Pansy purred and tightened her fingers around Draco's cock. "You are devious," she told him. He smiled and tipped his head to her neck, nuzzling into the hollow beneath her ear. He whispered to her as she stroked him. Pansy listened, watching Hermione under her lashes, and she moaned deep in her throat when he'd finished. "I say again, you are _devious_."

Draco stood to strip and Pansy slipped off the bed, kneeling behind Hermione. She put one hand on the small of Hermione's back, over her crossed wrists, and wrapped the other around the length of thong hanging out of Hermione's arse. Hermione shivered. "Draco tells me that you fantasize about him fucking other women," she crooned as she fondled the leather thong. She brushed her fingers along the dripping folds of Hermione's cunt and licked the juices off her knuckles. "That you want to watch while he shoves his cock into a cunt that's not yours. You want to see him giving a good, hard fucking to someone else. Is that true?"

Hermione's voice, muffled by her position, emerged with a quaver. "Yes, my lady. That's true."

"Mmm. Lovely." Pansy pushed her fingers into Hermione's cunt, three at once. Hermione yelped and rocked her hips back, grinding onto Pansy's hand. Pansy smiled and gave another thrust. "That might be what you want," she said, and she smacked Hermione's arse as she thrust again. "But that's not what you're going to get. You're going to get to _hear_ him fucking me." She gripped the leather thong and pulled one of the beads from Hermione's arse, turning the groan of denial into a screech. Pansy smiled and pumped her fingers inside Hermione as Draco knelt behind her. He dangled a swatch of thick black fabric in front of her. Pansy took it and ran the material up Hermione's back. "Hear him, and feel him," she said, edging forward. She wrapped the fabric around Hermione's eyes and knotted it at the back of her head.

Pansy pushed Hermione's hands to the floor and leaned over her back, breasts rubbing on her spine. She pushed slick fingers into Hermione's mouth. "Lick," she ordered. Hermione's tongue moved against her knuckles and Draco's cock rubbed against the curves of her arse. Pansy fought back a whimper and balanced her hands on Hermione's shoulders. Draco cupped her breasts, rolling her stiff nipples between his fingers. She pressed her breasts into his hands and her arse to his cock, reveling in his deep laugh. Hermione quivered under her, breathing ragged and audible. Pansy took a grip on the bead thong again as Draco guided his cock to the entrance of her cunt. He shoved into her and Pansy yanked another bead from Hermione's arse. Three gasps echoed in the room.

Pansy stroked Hermione's small breasts, pushed her fingers into Hermione's cunt, thumbed Hermione's clit. Draco fucked Pansy, slow and steady. Each of his thrusts rocked her against Hermione, who had taken a firm grip on the edge of the carpet. She'd lifted her head, no longer nose to the fringe, but Pansy allowed it without comment. The strength of Draco's thrusts would have put carpet burn on Hermione's face otherwise, and injuring the poor woman wasn't Pansy's goal. Tormenting, that was.

Draco reached around her hips and fingered her clit, pulling a deep moan from her. She dropped her head to Hermione's spine, kissing the damp skin as her temperature spiked. His hands had always been amazing, able to find every sensitive inch of her body without error, and despite the years since she'd been with him, he hadn't forgotten. "God, he's good," she murmured as she cradled Hermione's breasts in her palms. "Don't you love it when he drives in hard? When you can feel his hips slam right into your arse?" She took a firm grip on Hermione's nipples and pinched in rhythm with Draco's thrusts. "Does he leave bruises on you?" she asked, her voice shaking each time Draco shoved into her. "Grab onto your waist or your hips so tight that you can see the marks of his fingers for days after? I always loved that. I'd beg him to hold on as tight as he could while he fucked me. Ju-just like he's doing now, _fuck_." She groaned and pushed back against Draco.

"She loves it." Draco's voice had dropped into the rumbling growl of intense arousal, and Pansy could feel her cunt pulsing around his cock as he spoke. She had never been able to resist that tone from him, not from the first time he talked her out of her knickers. One amazing night the summer after they left school, he'd brought her to orgasm with voice alone. She twisted to look back at him and her hands clamped tight on Hermione's breasts at the sheer pleasure in his expression.

"I want you to come on her," Pansy said. Draco's head fell back as he groaned and Hermione quaked beneath her, moaning. Pansy shivered. She wriggled her fingers into Hermione's cunt again, stroked her hard, and yanked another bead from her arse. Hermione howled, her head snapping up. Pansy grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair beneath the knot of the blindfold and held her head in that position. "He's close," she said, panting around each word. "God, he's close. Can you hear him? Hear him fucking my cunt? No man's ever got me as wet as he could. I have _missed_ this. Missed his cock. Missed his fucking."

Draco jerked her hips back and growled. " _Now_." He pulled out of her and Pansy dropped to her hip on the carpet, yanking the last bead from Hermione's arse as Draco gripped his cock and pumped it. Draco groaned, the sound low and harsh. Pansy shoved her fingers into her cunt, rubbing her clit frantically as Draco came. He spread his seed across Hermione's back, twisted his hips, and shook the last drops onto Pansy's thighs. As he slumped onto his heels, chest heaving with his struggles to breathe, Pansy's desperate frigging pushed her over the edge. She shook, coming with high-pitched grunts.

Hermione's nails scraped the carpet as she clawed at it, her arse waving in the air. As Pansy recovered, she realized the soft, whimpering sounds from Hermione weren't just whimpers, they were pleas. She was saying _please let me come please let me come please let me come_ , over and over in a frantic rhythm. Pansy looked up at Draco with an arch of her brow. "She begs rather nicely. Should we let her?"

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head as he got to his feet. "That's not even close to begging yet." He held both hands out and helped her up, bracing her against his side when her legs trembled. Pansy wrapped her arms around his waist and licked one of his nipples. Draco hissed with pleasure and laughed quietly. He slapped her arse. The crack echoed in the room and Hermione kicked at the floor, her whimpers doubling in speed.

"On the bed," Draco said, pushing Pansy that direction. "And put the boots on now. I think my wife deserves to hear what that does to me." He reached down to check the knot in Hermione's blindfold. Pansy watched, toying with her nipples, as Draco lifted Hermione into a kneeling position. "Pay close attention, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair. "There'll be a test later."


End file.
